the kanes
by harry evans potter
Summary: they are thinking of what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

The twenty first nome finds a book. Ruby starts reading it.( **Their parents are alive and with them.)**

 **Jopeshine POV**

 **I watch Ruby my beautiful daughter holding her son Carter. I see a vision of where she frees Bast. She dies in this vision. I have been keeping my powers in use. Dan my husband has been using magic. I taught him a lot of spells.I see Bast fighting Apophis. She is keeping him busy. I visit Anubis to see the underworld. He is still alone. I go to my house. I learn that Bast has been fighting for a long time. I find Khepri and have him inside me. He is keeping Apophis in his prison. I have become his host. Osiris is still in his prison.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **Julius is helping me plan to free Bast. I have Carter in my hands. The house of life knows none of this. I see that we need a plan. Bast is fighting Apophis and keeping her strength up. Bes visits us constantly. My brother John is studying a lot about Egypt. Nekhbet is trying to stop us. I decide to lock her in a prison until we finish this. Tawaret is shocked at what Bast has been doing.**

Carter thinks of how Bast was fighting. He kept thinking of their plans.

 **I keep thinking of plans to do. Carter is so cute. I see us having a daughter named Sadie. I get this from Mom. She is seeing visions of the future. Anubis has been stuck in the underworld alone. Ra has been sleeping for a long time. Iskandar has decided to go back to the path of the gods. I have been looking for Babi to get on our side. I have been looking for Ra's mind everywhere. Nekhbet is now stuck in Apophis's prison.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I have been looking at Carter. Amos is sending me to look for a paper. I know what to do. I see the monster here. It's guarding something, I have been looking at the symbol. I have been looking at the scrolls. I go to see the stone. My mother in law is looking at looks like she is worried. I know that they haven't been worried about me before. She looked pale when she looked at me. I go to see Ruby is doing good. I know that we need to think about what is going happen. When we go to our house back home, we have been keeping it clean. I go to look at the library. Ruby is taking care of Carter.**

 **The others are looking for many things.**

 **Iskandar POV**

 **I have been looking at the other nomes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Felix started reading.

 **Dan POV**

 **I have been looking at Julius. Our son in law is keeping to his mission. I'm learning to do magic. Bast has showed up to me in dreams. Nekhbet is fighting Apophis with her. I was looking at Bast's fight. Josephine is looking at the future. We are going help Ruby and Julius with the prisons. I keep looking for Ra in the dreams. Josephine is keeping me hopeful. I have been keeping Josephine busy.**

 **Josephine POV**

 **The prison is holding. I see Anubis so lonely in the underworld. I go find his future host. Walt Stone I find and have Anubis join him. His father is having Thoth as the one to keep him alive. Walt is very young. I see Anubis is still lonely. I see another man is behind him. The spirit is looking at him sadly. I want to help. One person from the house of life is there. He cast a spell and made the underworld Anubis's prison. Then Anubis disappeared. I go to the underworld.**

Sadie has been looking to walt.

 **The place is deserted. I go and find Anubis is in a Mirrior. He is looking at me. I see the person and have moved him somewhere else in the world. He will be stuck in the basement until this is undone. I undo the spell. He goes back to the underworld. Bast is still fighting Apophis.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I look at Nekhbet fighting Apophis. She is learning how to behave. I see that Carter is happy. I see a vision where Set is looking for Anubis. Set is fighting monsters. Carter is looking at me. I hold Carter and hear him laugh. Isis has talked with me. Set needs to be with his son. I keep looking at the scrolls. Apophis is getting powerful. I find the spell to release some of Set. I say it and put him in the underworld. He then appears to me. He is thankful. I look at what Bast is doing. The prison is still intact. I keep looking for a way to free Bast. Julius is going to see Amos. I have Carter sleeping. The spell is very hard. Bast is still fighting. The prisons need to be broken into. Sobeck is trying to find Ra. I have been looking for ways to bring back Ra. The other gods can be brang back if they have a temple.**

 **The house of life is looking for riuns to restore. I keep looking at everything.**

 **Set POV**

 **I keep looking for the others. Ra is still gone. I keep looking for the others. The people of the world are busy. Nekhbet is fighting Apophis also. Bast is needing to rest. I know what is happening.**

Amos is looking at his is thinking of Set.

 **Apophis is starting to look for a way out. Anubis is just sitting in the underworld. I start to fight Apophis from the outside.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I keep looking for information. Bast is fighting and only can take so much more. Marie my old friend has me see her son Walt. Aaron is her husband. He left to take care of his Mother. Marie is staying with her mother. Aaron is married to Marie. I keep thinking of him joining the army also. She is keeping to her mom. He is joining the 21st nome as well. His Mother is keeping him home. He doesn't even know Walt is actually here at all. I get him to see Marie and Walt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Walt starts reading.

 **Marie POV**

 **I keep Walt close by me. Mom is kind. Aaron comes and stays with us now. He goes in the day to take care of His Mother. He has become a Doctor. The army he is a doctor for. I keep looking for the other toys Walt leaves around. Walt is watching a cartoon. Julius is coming to see Walt. I use healing spells to keep the wounds numb. I see that Ruby is busy with Carter. Julius is looking for spells. I look in the library. My Family along with Ruby's has kept the old spells lost hidden for Minellenas's . I find the summoning spell for old secrets.**

 **Josephine POV**

 **I have been teaching John the lost old spells. My son is learning many things. Ruby has come to visit. I greet her at the door. I need to teach her the spells. She starts learning them. I go to the basement. I show old artifacts. Carter is sleeping in a crib. I go to the library. The vault is safe with the old information. I see Ruby looking around. John is practicing one of the spells. Dan is watching television.**

Julain is thinking of all they are learning.

 **Anubis is here and looking at the library.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I have been looking at the museum. Ruby just got home with Carter. I have been on a business trip in New York for a while. When I get home, Ruby is feeding Carter. I got new information for us. Carter goes into my arms. He is looking at me. I see that he is happy. We talk about what to do. I have been writing to Amos. Iskandar is looking at me. He has me looking for anwsers. The house of life is looking through scrolls. I send the information I get to him. Spirits have come to the house. I look at the spirit near me. He shows me a mummy. I look around me. Anubis is here and looks at me for help. Set has taken Amos as his host. I see him trying to help Anubis also. They set spirits free from here. I go to the underworld to see them. Anubis is looking for Osiris. The spirits just stand in line now. I see Osiris and he is in his prison.**

 **The gods will have to be set free soon. Iskandar is looking for anything to help.**

 **Iskandar POV**

 **I have been looking for help. The gods have been gone for to long. Set is looking for Ra. He finds Ra and visits him. Set has taken the throne until Horus can come back. Set has me and the rest of the house of Life see the throne room of the gods. The Gods that escaped capture are here. The throne room looks dusty. How long has it been since anyone was here.**

Julius is thinking of the plan. He remembers when Bast was freed.

 **I keep looking everyone. I free Bast from her Prison and keep Nekhbet there.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **Bast I have go into our cat Muffin. Muffin is relaxing by us. We go to free the other gods from their prisons. Babi is stuck in a prison. I free Babi from his prison. The prisons are everywhere. I keep looking at Carter. We are looking for the scrolls. I go to the library of our family. I made a door to enter from the house. The prisons holding the others are in so many places. I go to a place with mummies from Rome. Their ba's are going about everywhere. I get Anubis and see him look around. I decide to look for Osiris. I contact Isis. She gives me Osiris. I see him looking for a way out. I know that Julius can host him. Julius is with me here. Julius takes Osiris in him. I will find a way to free them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine starts reading. (Tukenamun will be walts ancestor's father.)

 **Ruby POV**

 **I keep looking for the scroll to release the gods. Ra is sleeping in his apartment there. Bast is seeing Tawaret. I have been busy looking at the tomb. Anubis is getting the spirits ready. Julius is getting spirits to move on.**

 **Osiris POV**

 **I have been looking through Julius Kane's brain. I have a host to help me out. I let him make the decisions. I look for the spirits. The Romans are looking for me. I see their house and where I see my throne. Anubis sees me and smiles. Set is looking at me. He has the throne to occupy for Horus. I look at the Spirits lined up. Horus and Isis I miss. Isis is talking with Ruby Kane. She is now here thanks to Ruby. I have been looking at the house.**

Julius is thinking of Osiris's advice. Osiris is back now.

 **Anubis is doing well. The underworld is doing well. I look and see that Ra still isn't back. Set is trying to be a father to Anubis. The Kane's house is pretty. I see that they have a newborn. Their son must be so happy. I keep looking at their child. I know what it is like to have a young one. The house of life is doing well. I keep looking at the house of life.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I look at the house. Osiris is letting me decide the fates of the dead. Iskandar is keeping Desjardins in place. He doesn't know what to do in the path of the gods. Iskandar is teaching the others about it. I go to see Anubis looking at me. He is looking at a spirit. I have been busy with Carter. I look at a spirit , its happy to just stay here. It's Walt's ancestor who sired his line. He is a child that looks like that pharaoh's son and daughters. He isn't coming anywhere. Tukenamun is his father from an unknown woman. It seems he is special some how. He looks like his queen. He mixed with an immortals gentic's. That's how he survived. Tukenamun takes him with him. His queen is happy to have their child back. An immortal and them mixed gentic's around to let him live.**

 **I have been talking to Amos.**

 **Amos POV**

 **I keep looking for Set's thoughts. Ra is in a safe place. I keep looking for Dad. Our Dad is keeping to Iskandar. He is doing paperwork for the house of life. I keep looking to Desjardin for anwsers. The house is learning the old ways again. Dad is teaching the 21st Nome right now. I have been doing other classes for him.**

Amos looks at his dad. He is doing many things.

 **I have been keeping the house busy. The path of the gods is intense to teach. Set is telling me many things. I keep looking at Apophis's prison. The monsters following him are getting stronger. Iskandar has me come to see him. I went to a place Set had us meet. Iskandar is looking at me. He has me come closer. He shows me pictures. The house is sending me to look for scrolls that show how to free other gods from their prisons. I keep looking for the scrolls they mention. I go see Ruby and she sees how sad I am. She takes me to a vault and shows me a secret library. I look at all the scrolls there.**

 **John POV**

 **I keep looking for the scrolls. The house doesn't know where all the prisons are.**


	5. Chapter 5

Julian starts reading.

 **John POV**

 **I look and see Ruby and Amos Kane. He is charged to find a lot of the gods. I have been looking in the scrolls to see how much power you need. Mom is keeping the scrolls safe. I have been looking for the seals placed on the prisons. Some of their minds have been imprisoned in other places. Tawaret is looking for their minds. I keep looking for the scrolls.**

 **Set POV**

 **I have been able to get Anubis out of the underworld. He is looking for something to do. I see Amos found where the others are. The other gods are placed in deep prisons. Some of their minds are in deep rest. I need them to wake up. The house of life did this. The Faust family made ways to reverse this. They made a lot of the spells in their hidden library. Amos found the anwsers to some of the gods he was to find. He was looking at the spells to say. The minds of some are in Objects. I see that the Faust family is keeping so much knowledge.**

Amos thought of when Set went to see him. The others are happy for him.

 **Their mother is teaching them spells. I went through his thoughts. The spells would be good if Isis can help. Their mother is hosting Khepri. She is keeping him strong. The house of life is doing well.**

 **Marie POV**

 **I see that Ruby sent Amos to me. I show him the secret library. He saw a lot of my family's life written down. They regreted locking the gods up. Ruby's family did as well from their entries on the papryus of their history. Amos looked like he had been crying. My family library is hidden so only we know what we did. I was holding Walt.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I have kept my family history a secret. The house of life was looking to bring back gods. Isis had me host her. She wanted to help free the other gods. Iskandar had read the family members who made and cast the spells regrets of what they did. He read every member up to dates regrets. I have been keeping Carter with me. Mom carries these regrets. I see the prison for one of them. I look at the spell to say. This is an underworld gods prison. They are stuck deep within themselves. They are at the recovery home but in prisons to. I see that this will work.**

Ruby thinks about the prison. They deserve to be free.

 **The spell is working. I keep working at it. The prison starts to open. I see him coming out. His mind has been stuck there for a long time. He jumps and I close the Portal. Julius is at a college. When we get back home, I put Carter to sleep. The day has tired him out.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I keep looking for the students. I start the lecture when they come in. Osiris is looking at everyone. I see that he is happy to be with Isis again. When I get home, Ruby is making dinner. I know that Carter is enjoying his dinner. I look at a spirit. This one is looking at me. Anubis is right by me. I have been holding Carter. He looks around the room. I listen to what they say. Ammit is just resting. Osiris is telling what to tell them. I go to the living room. The living room is peaceful. Amos calls about what's happening. Josephine calls Ruby after that. We are talking about many things.**

 **Josephine POV**

 **I was looking at Khepri. Then Nekhbet is fighting Apophis. I see that the battle still rages. Ra is sleeping somewhere. Khepri is giving me more powers. I have been practicing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Julius starts reading.

 **Khepri POV**

 **I'm keeping Josephine updated on what is happening. I have been keeping the barrier up. Josephine is keeping positive. Apophis is trying to get out of here. I have been looking for Nekhbet. The goddess is fighting Apophis. Bast is looking for something. She has been looking through the shells. I have been keeping myself like this for years. She gives me my phisycal body back. My head is a scarab beetle. I have been waiting to have my body back. The others are happy for me.**

 **Desjardin POV**

 **I have been looking for Iskandar. He is with Set again. I see Khepri one aspect of Ra appear. The old ways are back. Iskandar is happy that they found the spell that prolonged his life. He is looking at me. I wonder who Chief Lector was when he was young. The new members are learning how to look in different places.**

Amos is looking at his Dad. Mr. Kane is thinking of Desjardin.

 **I have been looking for the old scrolls. I go see Ruby Kane. Ruby is taking me to a priestess of Ra. The head Priestess is looking at me. She is looking at an old scroll. "I am Anna."said the head priestess. " " Hello Lady Anna, Head Priestess of Ra." I said Formally. "I see you know the old ways. They are so wonderful to hear." said Lady Anna. She is looking at me. I wonder what we do. Ra has been away for a long time. Lady Anna starts looking at scrolls and does a spell. Khepri shows up again. She is smiling. The book of Ra has been lost for a long time. Lady Anna looks at me and gives me a scroll. I see that they have been hoping for their master to reawaken.**

 **Anna POV**

 **The house of life is helping bring Ra back. I have sensed Ra returning. I gave him directions to the test. Apophis is rising and they know it. I go to where the test is. Desjardin is there shocked with the rest of the Nomes to see me. They are in the temple of Ra. Members from every Nome is there. I lead them to the doors. They walk in and see the scrolls. Iskandar is by me now. They are looking at the scroll. They start the test now. They pass it with flying colors. I give Desjardin the scroll for finding the book of Ra. The book for defeating Apophis is hidden away.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I keep looking at the papers. Horus decided to take Carter as a host. Osiris is looking through me to see the line of Spirits. Set is looking for the other gods. Ruby is looking at our living room. She is making her mom's famous apple pie. Carter is looking at me. "Dada, Mama." He said.**

Julius remembers Carter saying those words.

 **I look shocked. Ruby had a smile on her face. She had been teaching him words. Carter was now listening to Ruby sing. Disturber is the only one left here. Anubis is looking at the souls. Carter started seeing things. Ra was sleeping in the bedroom. Ruby was keeping me informed of what the house was doing. Ruby made plans for something.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I have to keep looking for the underworld gods. Bast is resting on the couch as muffin. I look at Carter. We need to free the others. I look at an artifact and see that a god is trapped in there. Its a necklace. I find another underworld god in a prison. Some are deep in the Duat. I go to see Ra is still resting. Nut is stuck up in the sky. I go see her through my dreams. Isis is wanting to see her. Ra is so still. Set has Shu locked in the underworld. He wants him to feel all alone. Tefnut and Shu are forbidden to see each other.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zia started reading. (Adding **Harry Potter** to.)

 **Set POV**

 **Lets see how Shu likes being forbidden from seeing his wife Tefnut. I sent him to find a host. Jacob Rasbid is his host now. The man's daughter Zia is looking at Jacob. Tefnut is to stay here and help Ra out. She is to important to let go. I visit Mother. She is still her same wonderful self. I take Tefnut to see Ra.**

 **Shu POV**

 **I now share a body with a mortal. Tefnut is somewhere. I remember Nut when she was a little girl. I haven't seen her in a long time. Set's first time as Pharaoh , he banned me from seeing his parents my children. Set decides to let me have Tefnut back. She is in my host's wife. We are still in the Duat as well. I went looking for Geb but a force field showed up. I went to visit Ra. He was still sleeping. Father was still not moving. I decided that I would stay here for a while.**

Bast is looking at Amos. She thinks of Ra doing many things.

 **I keep sitting on the chair. I went to see Father's boat. I sat in the boat. Tawaret was looking at me. I just decided to sleep forever. The darkness was welcoming to me. Tawaret was staring at me. Why couldn't she leave me be. I was still on the boat. Set had showed up. I wanted to be left alone. I felt Father's presence. I opened my eyes and Ra my Father was awake a little. He knew it was me. He took me back to his room. I have been happy he is back.**

 **Julius POV**

 **Carter is resting in the bouncy chair. Ruby is keeping him close. The spirits are looking at him with awe. I keep the two close. Ruby's cousin Severus Snape is visiting. Harry potter is in hiding. Lily and James are safe and Sirius. Ruby is looking at old tombs. She brang her wand. Carter is on a flying broom. He loves his broom. Bill Weasley is going to Egypt for curse breaking the tombs. Arthur Weasley is doing it as well.**

 **Bill POV**

 **I have been working to break the curses. I still go to Hogwarts. Ruby Kane from the house of life is helping me. I see her wand is out. A spirit is in here. He is looking at me. Julius Kane is here as well. Ruby Kane is using her hogwarts wand. She is teaching me the counter spells. I keep doing the spells.**

Bill and the rest of Harry potter and others are here.

 **I keep looking at him. He is looking at me. The spells will reactivate. We make it to the tomb. There are a lot of spirits. The guy shows me to the center. I have been seeing many treasures. I see a scroll saying what a person did in life. One curse the witches and wizards did is a curse so they could never move on. I felt that the guy and everyone else in life had made an unbreakable vow. They couldn't say what they had done. I went to work to break the curse that would prevent them from moving on. The unbreakable vow was stopping me. I decided to find what they had anchored the spell to. A gold statue was the anchor. I started removing the spell on it. The power was clashing with me. I removed the spell. I started removing the curse. They needed to move on.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I was looking at what Bill was doing. He had broke the unbreakable vow at its anchor. Then the spirits started to smile. I helped him remove the curse making them stay here.**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur started reading.

 **Ruby POV**

 **The tomb was becoming more peaceful. The spirits are looking at each other. Severus is looking at our family houses in Egypt. The blood wards are keeping people out. The fidleus charm is hiding them as well. Prince Manor is hiding from death eaters. Grandfather is keeping our secrets in the hidden library. I go see the guy that was talking to Bill. Julius is looking at their confessions. The unbreakable vow will only cause pain now in death.**

 **Shu POV**

 **Father is keeping me company. I have been looking at him. Father is looking at me. Tawaret is keeping me here to heal. Tefnut is giving me my potion. The others are looking at me. Set is here watching me. He is looking at me. Horus has enforced the rule for a long time. Set is keeping me here. Ra my Father is sitting in a chair. I have been keeping to myself.**

Amos is looking at Carter and Sadie.

 **Father is having me sit in a seat.**

 **Ra POV**

 **I have been resting for a long time. Everyone is looking at me. I decide to go back in my boat. Shu is going with me. Set is coming with me."Setty is mad." I asked. Set looked at me. "I just wish my parents could see each other again." Set said. I thought of Nut being by me. Nut was here. I went and thought of what to say." Nutty allowed to see Gebby." I said. She looked very happy. Shu was allowed to see his kids. Set was looking for any danger. The underworld is the same as usual. Bast was resting at the Kane home. I keep looking for my old enemies. The duat is becoming more peaceful.**

 **Nut POV**

 **I was looking at the mirrior. I decided to see Geb for the first time in a long time. The sky was my prison for a long time. The ground was soft and warm. I went to Geb's house. I knocked at the door. He was just sitting there with old friends. He looked quizaicly at the door. What if Geb forgot me. I know I have remembered him always. He opens the and becomes shocked. He rushes forward and hugs me.**

Carter is happy for Nut.

 **I keep him in my arms. Geb picks me up, he takes me to the couch. Ra is great for doing this. I have been keeping to myself. Geb is looking at me. Tawaret is here. She has been looking at Bes. Everyone is in the living room. Geb is looking at me. " Hi my love." I said. " Hello love." Geb said. We were catching up with each other. I went back to the sky to see what was happening. Geb was there and had his eyes on me. Anubis was here to visit me. " Hello Grandchild." I said. " Hello Grandma." Anubis said. I listened to him talk. He is all I have left of Set. Set doesn't visit anymore.**

 **Julius POV**

 **Osiris is looking at the dead. I have been looking at the Spirits. Witches and wizards are coming in. The underworld is calming them down. They put a spell to make sure they can never talk. Ruby is using the counter curse on this man. Ruby looks at me. I start to look at Anubis. _"This reminds me of how paraniod they are."_ said Osiris. I knew that he is reflecting on the spirits. **


	9. Chapter 9

Harry starts reading.

 **Amos POV**

 **I was looking at Dad. He was doing a lot of searching for the other gods. I kept looking at our old houses in Egypt. I found a door that had to be opened with a password. I figured it out and got into the room. The room is a library. I looked at old scrolls. The room is very dusty. I kept looking at spells. Narmer left old scrolls about many things. Carter is becoming so big. Ruby is happy for him. I release Horus from his prison some. The prisons have to be broken.**

 **Horus POV**

 **I came back to my throne. Set had kept it for me. The child is growing and becoming stronger. His birthday had come and pasted. I kept looking in the hall. Father should have ruled. Mother went looking for him everywhere. When we found him, Mother standed up to Set. She fought Set while I released him. He looked and saw her. Then he looked at me. He picked me up and grabbed her. We were in the underworld.**

Carter was remembering people saw him look like a Pharoah.

 **I decided to visit Father. He was on his throne. The host was in control. I see Father is guiding the man through the job. I went back to the throne room. Anubis is here for some reason. I wonder what could be on his mind. Grandmother is who he usually visits. I have Set as co- Pharaoh. Anubis just goes away. I just sit thinking about that.**

 **Anubis POV**

 **I will never be friends with Horus. The one thing I have is being to myself. Nephthys my mother is visiting me. Dan Faust is hosting her. Zia rashid is hosting Khnum. I remember when I was born Mother had me at a mortals house. Mother had been keeping me close. She worked for the family. We went to a cemtery. A jackal was there. We had made a house and stayed there. The jackal watched me when Mother went hunting. Mother brang food for us to eat. I was to stay in the house at all times. The jackal watched me and got me food when Mother had to get us new clothes. Mother was bringing us to a new home. The Jackal was having me ride her back.**

 **Nephthys POV**

 **I remember that Anubis was sad that our old house had to be left. We went to a pryimad. The jackal found us meat to cook. I was keeping him busy. The dead always came to him. I kept his face hidden by a veil. Osiris came to us and knew I had a kid. I kept him in the pryimad.**

Walt is thinking of Anubis's childhood.

 **I let Osiris visit usually. Isis had visited us. She knew Set was still looking for me. The jackal was keeping Anubis safe. I kept thinking of how we could hide. He grew faster than a mortal. The underworld was where we hid.**

 **Julius POV**

 **I keep thinking of the Spirits that have stayed behind. The dead were just staying in their tombs. Mad Claude has a wife that's from Egypt. He had come to me to ask for her back. She was a witch that was stuck in her tomb. I brang her from there. He was happy to have her back. She was going with him back to her tomb.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione started reading.

 **Set POV**

 **I went and kept Ra safe. His boat is going through the Duat. Apophis is locked up still. I have been keeping Ra busy. He is back to leading us through the Duat. I have been keeping Nephthys busy. Isis is keeping Osiris close. I keep looking at Apophis's prison.**

 **Nekhbet POV**

 **I have been fighting Apophis for a long time. He is quick and learns what he can do. Then I see him with his fangs. Vlad from the Nome in Russia is planning something. I use my blades to fight. The snake is really trying to get Ra. I have been using combat magic as well. The prison is holding strong. I have seen Ra. The blades make a cut appear. Face of Horror is trying to get Apophis out. The boat just needs to make it over.**

Hermione thinks of the fight.

 **The snake tries to get my wing. I cut a gash in him. The blades are meeting him on every move. I jump on him and move to the side as he bites himself. He roars at me. "You will pay for that." He said. "Bring it." I said. I punch him in the eye. I then kick him, I use the blades and cut gashes in him.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I keep looking at Carter. We are doing many things at home. Lily has brang Harry over to our house through the Families hidden library. Sirius is their secret keeper. Severus is happy I'm safe. He is keeping to himself. I help him with his problems. Dumbeldore is looking for help. Severus brang Sirius and his kids here with his wife. He said he couldn't say their names. I went and got Carter. Julius is writing his latest book. I made more rooms for Sirius and his Family. Dinner is made for everyone. Kreacher looks at me and sees me cooking. My mom left the black family a long time ago. Phineas Black is our ancestor. Mom has never assoicated with them.**

 **I see Sirius looking at me. He doesn't know the blood of the Pharoah's is in them.**

 **Sirius POV**

 **Why does Ruby look like a black family member. She is looking away from Kreacher. I need to find out about her more. Ruby is very smart, she is one of the best from Hogwarts. The city they live in is big.**

Sirius is thinking of when they lived in the city.

 **Voldemort is looking for me all around Britian. The death eaters aren't leaving home at all. I look at the Pictures of Ruby and her family all over. The House of Life is apparently not very well known. Bellatrix is on the order's side apparently. Peter our friend is a spy for Voldemort. I have been hiding this from Ruby. Peter wants to find me.**

 **Anubis POV**

 **I have been looking at the Spirits that are still here. For 2,000 years spirits have been here, waiting to pass on. I look and they won't leave their rooms. The maid that cleans the rooms is getting them to come. The List I made has all their names. My secertary is helping me with all of this. Lord Osiris is waiting for the spirits to come. The man that comes in is looking at me. Horus has decided to spend time with me. The man comes to the middle of the room. We go on with the trial. Setne was now my servant. He brang the feather for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ron started reading.

 **Disturber POV**

 **I have been keeping to myself. Anubis had been in charge for so long. The maid brang the spirits to the door. Sobeck has been in his prison for so long. He couldn't leave the Duat. Iskandar is having the house look for many of the gods.**

 **Desjardin POV**

 **I have seen Dumbeldore come and speak with Iskandar. The war in Britian is be told through their magic news papers. I found Sobeck's prison. The staff that keeps him there, it's spell needs to be undone. I undo the spell. He is free to go back to his duties.**

Hermione thinks of what Dumbeldore is doing.

 **I see Iskandar is looking at the recruits. We have been looking for the others.**

 **Anubis POV**

 **The spirits are coming to the hall of judgement. Setne is getting me the papers. Father is watching Ra during his journey. Isis got Osiris to Give her a child. Horus is getting a sibling. Mother and Father are also having a child. I get a sibling to see. Isis is hiding from everyone. She only lets me visit her. Father was looking for her. I saw him looking for anything to find her. Osiris was having her stay by him now. Father kept protecting Ra and Mother. Horus was in the throne room. I saw Father bring in the coffin. Osiris had sat in there and got stuck. Father dared Horus to do it. I knew What was happening. "Run Isis." I yelled. I tackled Father to the Ground. Isis had flown away from there. Horus was shocked. Father pushed him in the coffin and closed it.**

 **I threw it far away from here. Father looked angry.**

 **Horus POV**

 **What had Set done? Anubis had thrown the coffin and didn't look back. I was stuck in the Coffin.**

Harry looked worried for them.

 **I was wondering what to do. I needed to get out of here. Mother I saw near by. Set would be after her. " _Father, Father mother is in trouble again. Set is after her."_ I thought. Father showed up and picked her up and the Coffin I'm in. We got back and Set had runned. I saw Anubis hurt really bad.**

 **Ruby POV**

 **I have been keeping Carter safe. I made the food for dinner. Mom was worried for me. Sirius is watching the television. Anubis had given me a letter from my Mom. Dad is writing letters also. Horus is taking care of Anubis. I have Carter safe.**

 **Horus POV**

 **I have been keeping Anubis close. He is getting better. Set is looking at me. I look to find anyone around us. Then Set all of a sudden showed up He had grabbed me and thrown me back in the coffin. Anubis threw me away from there. Anubis is right by me. Anubis put the coffin away somewhere. He started running. Set ran after him. I started banging the lid. Set had made a pryimad and found me. Anubis was sleeping on a bed. I looked at Set. The coffin is locked. Set is keeping me here. Anubis Got me out and WE escaped.**

Sadie is keeping calm.

 **Anubis was trying to stand. I had him in my Arms and used swords to protect us.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby started Reading. Twilight, Percy jackson, magnus chase charaters showed up. (Crosser over of them.)

 **Set POV**

 **I have been keeping to my self now. Horus has my son close to him. I told him I'm sorry. He said I'm forgiven. Anubis is getting better. He spends time with me. Nephthys is happy about the kids were having. Ra is happy. Zia is helping Ra. Isis is happy about her kids. Father is happy about Mother being with him. I have been looking for the mortals. Amos is helping me with things.**

 **Iskandar POV**

 **I have the house looking for the book of destroying Apophis. The book of Thoth I'm looking at. Horus is having the other gods look for anwsers. I go to see Desjardin to find how the search for the book of Ra is doing. I keep seeing the scrolls leading him to many places.**

Carter is thinking of Iskandar. The laws are really important.

 **I have been looking at the throne. Horus is trying to find the other gods. I look to see Amos here. Amos is keeping me company. Desjardins is telling others what I mean. The others are happy to be safe.**

 **Ra POV**

 **I was keeping the boat going. Bast is back in my service. Sekhmet is still in her prison. Serqet is also in hers. I see Set keeping to himself. Serqet can help protect Bast. Bast has been resting from fighting Apophis. Serqet saw me and we both hugged each other. Horus is looking for the others. Bast is fighting a monster. She has been looking for the others as well. Serqet took over fighting it. Bast rests at my feet. The others are looking for danger.**

 **Bast POV**

 **I have been resting a lot. Muffin is walking around. Ruby is looking at me. Sirius just thinks I'm a cat. I have been watching Carter. The couch is compfy and peaceful. I went around for a walk. Sirius is just sitting at the table. Ruby is in the bedroom. Julius is writing one of his books.**

Hermione told the others that just arrived what happen.

 **I was looking at vampires in here. They stay in all day. They are called the cullens. The doctor works at the hospital. Ruby was having another kid. Carter is almost two. Carlisle their neighbor comes over with his family. The vampires drink animal blood. I keep Carter busy. Ruby wants to go to Egypt. John came over to watch the apartment while their on vacation. Their taking me to help protect them. The Cullens came as Carlisle is her doctor. Tawaret decided that they should have children.**

 **Rosalie POV**

 **Emmett and me had a nice night together. I love being married to him. I went hunting and came back happy. I felt a kick inside me. I think I'm just imagining it. Then there it is again. Esme , and Alice say they feel the same way. I go check a test. It says its positive. I go to Carlisle and ask him some things. No one would ever believe this. I keep this from Emmett. Esme, and Alice stay with me in another room. I just act normal in front of the others. Edward can't know about this. I go to the library. I find nothing about this.**

 **Esme POV**

 **I know that Carlisle would never believe me. He looks at me with narrowed eyes. I think about what to say." What aren't you telling me dear." He demanded. " You wouldn't believe me."I said. "Try me." he said. "I'm having our kid." I said. He looked shocked and sat down.**

Esme thought about that time.


End file.
